


De la justesse d'écouter aux portes

by Mrs_Baggins



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Rating to Change, Sassy Charles, Student Charles, but fanfiction IS zero respect for the character privacy, faites du bruit pour la langue de Molière, nurse Erik, rpz de la langue française sur AOO, sasier Raven, zero respect for privacy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Baggins/pseuds/Mrs_Baggins
Summary: Quelques compliments innocents autour d’une bière, et Charles se retrouve avec surprise au sol après la rencontre d’un homme qui n’apprécie pas vraiment sa galanterie envers sa petite-amie. Ce que les gens sont nerveux… Mais emmené à l’infirmerie, Charles ne va cependant pas ruminer sa colère bien longtemps.





	De la justesse d'écouter aux portes

_ Les petites indications de l’auteur : _

_Alors que bien des auteurs luttent pour la reconnaissance de la fanfiction comme un art sérieux, d’autres, dont je suis, se laissent doucement porter par le slash, les fantasmes mal placés et l’absence de crédibilité._

_Sentez-vous la brise de l’OCC* souffler dans vos cheveux ? elle est si douce._

_A force de lire les fictions de gens de talent comme Sanashiya, Somecoolname (et bien d’autres !) on finit par choper le virus. Vous pouvez aller les harceler en mon nom._

_(*) OOC : Out Of Character, une appellation bien connue de nos chères contrés de fanfictionneurs, qui pour les non-anglophones qui ont la flemme de traduire peut se traduire par : « Saucisse Au Beurre »._

_Pour les non-initiés, sachez qu’elle est utilisée pour prévenir que l’auteur s’en balance de l’œuvre originale et qu’il ou elle a décidé de s’en laver les mains de s’attacher à respecter les caractères originels des personnages._

 

_Bonne lecture ?_

 

 

 

_Oxford, 1962_

Peut-être.

Peut-être que Charles avait-il été un peu plus familier que de raison ce soir-là. Il fallait dire pour le jeune homme qu’il venait de recevoir ses premiers rapports de thèse, et il était si heureux et si débordant de confiance que le monde lui semblait à ses pieds. Le cœur en fête, il avait donc appelé des amis depuis le téléphone de l’université, puis les avait rejoints dans un pub, puis les avait fait boire plus que de raison. Ou était-ce eux qui l’avait fait trop boire ?

En tout cas, ils avaient trop bu.

Rien de bien inhabituel pour des étudiants britanniques. Mais grisé par l’alcool, les compliments quelques peu gras et ses rapports de thèse dithyrambiques, il s’était montré particulièrement imprudent dans l’utilisation de son pouvoir télépathique. Il laissait son don courir dans les têtes, par simple amusement. Habituellement, il se refrénait, voire se contraignait ; mais alcool aidant, il se retrouva vite à lire des esprits à la volée.

Charles ne s’en souviendrait pas ainsi, mais la soirée s’était passé à peu de choses près comme suit.

D’abord, il avait copieusement bu, puis copieusement rit, et au milieu de tout ça, encore plus copieusement dragué. Des femmes, uniquement. Il connaissait ce bar et savait qu’il n’était guère un endroit pour des rencontres plus… exotiques.

Mais les femmes le lassaient légèrement ce soir. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas rencontré d’hommes. Peut-être avait-il besoin d’un peu de diversité ? Il se sentait particulièrement ouvert ces derniers temps, sa sexualité ne cessant de vaciller. Un jour il n’avait d’yeux que pour les femmes, le lendemain, il ne voyait que des hommes. Mais récemment, il avait observé la gente masculine autour de lui avec un intérêt plus accru. Cela lui manquait… peut-être. Un peu.

Mais ici, pas question de draguer un bel éphèbe en cursus étranger. Mais alors se produisait l’effet habituel de l’alcool : moins son corps était sobre, plus son esprit était ouvert. Des connaissances le saluèrent bruyamment, et il serra des mains dans un groupe tapageur. On lui présenta un beau jeune homme inconnu, bien que connaissance de connaissance. Il correspondant bien au style de Charles physiquement : bien bâti et le sourire engageant. Ses yeux en amande s’attardèrent un instant de trop sur lui, et la prudence de Charles descendit encore de quelques degrés. Laissant son esprit vagabonder, il eut la surprise de se voir dans l’esprit de charmant étudiant, rugbyman à ses heures à ce qu’il voyait dans son esprit bien ordonné, mais un peu simple, il aimait les sports de contact.

Mmh. Intéressant. Il se le gardait sous le coude pour un autre jour.

Car pas question de tenter une approche ouverte ici. Charles avait beau aimer ce pub, il savait que sa clientèle n’était pas particulièrement supporter des recommandations du la Commission Wolfden (*). Il s’était déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois à se prendre des poings dans la figure et n’était absolument pas tenté par recommencer l’expérience.

Pour diriger ses pensées peu platoniques loin des bras musclés du jeune allier droit, il avisa une charmante jeune fille – Margareth – qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Quelques compliments, quelques instants génétiques, et la main de Charles s’aventura sur sa cuisse. Il allait lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille quand une main s’abattit lourdement sur son épaule. Charles se retourna, choqué de voir un inconnu si familier. Mais à voir comment le visage de sa compagne s’allongea, il devint clair qu’il n’était pas inconnu pour elle.

       — Mark ! Chéri ! voici Charles, il m’expliquait la théorie de… Darwin ? C’est vraiment –

       — Et bien Charles va aller théoriser ailleurs.

       — Vraiment ? tu as quelque chose contre la science, peut-être ?

       — J’ai quelque chose contre les petits cons qui draguent ma copine.

Mais alors que la partie de son cerveau qui ne baignait pas dans l’alcool lui hurla la prudence devant la taille de son adversaire, l’autre (au demeurant bien plus développée) préféra choisir l’insolence.

       — Voyez-vous ça ! et qu’est-ce que tu vas y faire ?

Pour toute réponse Charles sentit la désormais familière sensation d’avoir le crâne fendu, puis tout devint noir.

 

 

…

 

 

Charles ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il semblait qu’une personne mal intentionnée avait tenté de faire rentrer un camion, ou tout au moins une petite voiture, entre ses deux oreilles. Cela semblait la seule explication possible à une telle douleur. Il tenta de se relever mais retomba bien vite sur des oreillers mous et plats. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

  
Télépathe depuis l’enfance, il avait l’habitude des migraines. Mais là, il en était au niveau d’un dîner en famille étendue - c’est-à-dire le plus haut point sur son Echelle Personnelle de la Migraine. Charles, très jeune, avait dû développer des trésors de barrières mentales afin de ne pas entendre la Tante Margerite penser pis que pendre de sa mère, ou le cousin George avoir des pensées malsaines envers la nouvelle femme de son propre père, et celui-ci de Charles. Le lendemain, il se réveillait avec un mal de tête à ridiculiser ses pires gueules de bois.

Il entendit un brouhaha lointain et constant qui mit encore plus à mal ses oreilles. Il gémit en pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux.

       — Ce n’est qu’un coup, fit soudain une voix d’homme. On va te donner quelque chose pour la douleur, mais tu vas d’abord devoir passer un scan par sécurité. Les médicaments faussent les résultats des machines.

Charles libéra ses yeux. La lumière crue et froide déjà d’habitude peu plaisante des lieux médicaux amplifia brutalement son mal de tête, et il referma aussitôt les yeux. Il se releva maladroitement, cherchant la source de la voix, et vacilla.

       — Doucement, reprit la voix.

Une voix jeune, apparemment. Calme, aussi.

       — Je croyais que ce n’était qu’un coup ? répliqua-t-il en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Charles un très léger bruissement, comme un léger rire étouffé.

       — Pas la peine d’aggraver ça en te ramassant par terre.

       — Charmant ! commenta Charles avec aigreur.

Entendait-il une pointe d’accent ?

Les yeux plissés, il vit une silhouette trembler devant lui. Il força ses yeux à faire le point, mais ce n’était pas évident, et il lui fallut quelque seconde pour que s’affiche enfin devant lui un grand jeune homme, bien bâti. Charles reconnu vaguement un uniforme médical.

       — Comment tu te sens ?

       — Comme quelqu’un qui s’est pris un poing dans la figure sans aucune raison.

Il lui sembla entre ses yeux plissés voir un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Ses yeux s’habituaient vaguement à la lumière, et il les ouvrit en grand.

Il était dans un local médical à n’en pas douter. L’infirmier le regardait avec attention, sans sourire, l’air un peu surpris. Charles avait l’habitude dont il n’était pas peu fier de l’effet de ses yeux. La génétique cette chose merveilleuse, encore et toujours.

       — Je suis à l’hôpital ? demanda-t-il sidéré. On n’envoyait pas les gens à l’hôpital pour un coup de poing si ?

       — On t’as ramassé sur un trottoir devant un pub. Tu ne te réveillais pas. Ils ont appelé les secours.

       — Qui donc ?

       — Apparemment, la personne qui t’as mis dans ledit trottoir.

Si c’était vrai, il avait finalement fait preuve de regret devant son attitude préhistorique ; mais Charles comptait tout de même le haïr jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, par honneur.

Mais alors qu’il ruminait ces sombres pensées, l’infirmier lui demanda de se lever. Ce fut le moment que choisirent les bières que Charles avait bu comme de l’eau pour se manifester. Il colla sa main à sa bouche.

       — Nausées ?

       — Dieu, oui.

       — Ça passera.

Il sentit une lumière lui brûler la rétine.

       — Ouch !

       — Tes yeux sont-ils sensibles ?

       — Ils le sont toujours, même sans une lumière en plein dessus…

       — Il faut vérifier que tu n’as pas de contusions. Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il soudain ferme.

Son autorité était imposante et Charles le regarda vraiment pour la première fois.

Mais, c’était qu’il n’était pas mal du tout ce type. Elancé, la mâchoire carrée et des traits bien dessinés. Il avait aussi une belle carrure.

Il avait l’air de ces gens si séduisant au naturel qu’ils ne prêtaient même pas attention à eux-mêmes, ce qui leur donnait le double avantage d’être séduisant mais pas narcissique. Ce qui était plutôt injuste.

En fait, il était même particulièrement sexy maintenant que Charles l’observait avec attention, à la fois élégant et viril. Voilà que les choses ne s’arrangeaient pas, se dit sombrement Charles.

L’infirmier-canon baissa les yeux sur un morceau de plastique.

       — Comment tu t’appelles ?

       — Charles. Charles Xavier.

Charles réalisa que le morceau de plastique devait être sa carte d’identité. Le bel infirmier vérifiait que tout fonctionnait bien là-haut.  
Il aurait dû le réaliser tout de suite, mais le sang pulsait de façon désagréable dans sa tête, et de plus, il était distrait par les yeux gris et sérieux du jeune homme. Ils devaient avoir le même âge à quelques années près, en faveur de l’infirmier.

Charles aimait les hommes intelligents. Jusqu’ici, rien de bien fou. Mais ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant c’était que surtout, il aimait les hommes sérieux, concentrés, voir même un peu secs. En somme, il aimait son inverse. Après tout, la diversité n’était-elle pas le sel de la vie ?

En parlant de diversité, il se demanda soudain si le coup avait pu affecter ses pouvoirs. En se concentrant dessus, il réalisa que le brouhaha s’arrêta immédiatement. C’était donc des pensées environnantes. Charles trouvait très frustrant de devoir poser des doigts sur sa tempe pour amplifier ses pouvoirs et en même temps devoir bloquer les pensées environnantes. Parlons-en, de génétique parfaite…

       — Où est ce que tu habites ? demanda l’infirmier-sexy, le tirant de ses pensées.

       — Mais c’est très direct ! plaisanta Charles.

L’infirmer leva les yeux sur lui, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais il n’avait pas l’air en colère non plus. En fait, il n’avait l’air de rien et cela commença à énerver Charles. Il préférait l’agacement à l’indifférence. Charles donna son adresse, et vit sans grande surprise (mais avec satisfaction) les sourcils de son vis-à-vis se relever. Et oui, il habitait dans le plus beau quartier de la ville.

Le scanner fut rapide. Le regard concentré sur l’écran, l’infirmier ne vit pas celui de Charles le détailler sans retenue. Charles se demanda si c’était le prestige de l’uniforme mais en étudiant le jeune infirmier, il finit par se dire que même un sac poubelle aurait du mal à diminuer son charme. De plus son professionnalisme donnait à Charles une folle envie de le taquiner. C’était plus fort que lui.

Cependant quelque chose l’en empêcha. Une sorte de mur semblait entourer le jeune homme. D’autant plus que sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir, le privant de son habituel sens de la répartie.

       — Alors, je vais mourir ? finit-il par demander à voix haute.

       — Non. Pas cette fois… répondit-il avec ce qui sembla à Charles quelque malice.

Dans ce non aimable mais bien senti, Charles entendit à nouveau quelque chose qui intrigua ses oreilles.

       — Vous êtes étranger ?

Visiblement surpris de son audace, l’infirmier le jaugea un court instant.

       — Allemand.

Il avait donc vu juste, ce qui lui procurait toujours une grande satisfaction. Il aimait à se questionner sur les gens, pour ensuite vérifier qu’il avait raison, soit par la parole soit par son don (plus rarement. Mais quand même quelques fois).

Mmh. Allemand. Intéressant. L’exotisme avait toujours eu de l’effet sur Charles. C’était son côté homme du monde, probablement...

       — C’est un problème ? demanda l’infirmier, avec ce qui sembla à Charles un soupçon de provocation.

Un problème ? se demanda Charles, surpris.

_Oh. Bien sûr._

       — Du tout. J’étais curieux. Je me suis posé la question et j’aime avoir raison.

L’infirmier ne répondit rien, mais Charles était presque sûr d’avoir entraperçu l’ombre d’un sourire sur son visage sérieux. Le jeune infirmier écrivit quelques lignes, penché sur un bureau et mettant (sans le savoir ?) en valeur ses bras bien musclés.

Bon. Il était temps de tenter quelque chose. Mais si ces si jolis bras seraient à coup sûr intéressants pour plaquer Charles contre un mur, ils pourraient également lui offrir un

nouveau séjour au pays des songes. Il allait falloir être prudent.

Un petit coup d’œil dans cette jolie tête, et le tour était joué.

Charles était terriblement tenté. Après tout, s’il n’avait pas son don et qu’il percevait une conversation, il écouterait aux portes sans vraiment se poser de questions. A part dans l’utilisation de son pouvoir, ce n’était pas les scrupules qui étouffaient Charles. Combien résisterait à l’envie d’un petit coup d’œil ? Il se disait que bon, un petit coup d’œil, rien que de très humain n’est-ce pas ?

Les (pas si rares) fois où Charles en venait à espionner l’esprit d’un potentiel flirt, il tentait toujours de se rassurer en se disant qu’il était né avec un handicap de 12, mutant et bi, et qu’il fallait bien rééquilibrer la balance de temps à autre. Ces excuses étaient bien pitoyables et il en était conscient, mais Charles était jeune, débordant d’envies en tout genre, légèrement insouciant et un brin arrogant, il fallait bien le dire.

Mais il avait aussi et surtout peur, très peur du rejet. Vingt-cinq ans, c’était bien trop jeune pour que l’esprit humain n’est déjà plus de secret pour un homme. Le dégoût qu’il avait pu lire dans l’esprit de certains, à défaut leurs mots et même parfois leurs mains l’avait vacciné d’un certain sens moral quand il en venait à ses préférences.

Et après tout, se disait-il, il utilisait son don de façon bien innocente. Surtout considérant la nature de celui-ci. Combien serait déjà allé à Buckingham Palace, voir à la Maison Blanche ? ou à un sommet de l’ONU, cette organisation naissante qui regroupait la plupart des pays les puissants ? quelques instants avec les chefs du monde, et il serait le roi.

On ne pouvait nier qu’il était très tentant d’utiliser des pouvoirs pour son bien-être personnel, d’autant plus qu’étant cachés de la population, les mutants ne pouvaient courir le risque d’être découvert. Personne (à part d’autres mutants) ne pouvait deviner qui ils étaient réellement, et même le cas échéant, quiconque aurait voulu le dire à la face du monde passerait pour un fou.

En vérité, Charles avait rencontré peu d’autres mutant, surtout considérant sa télépathie et c’était parce qu’il se refusait à lire à tout va l’esprit des autres (autres que de beaux jeunes hommes). Il avait donc peu eu l’occasion de discuter avec d’autres sur les possibilités qu’offraient leurs dons. Mais il en avait suffisamment rencontré d’autres pour savoir à quel point ses propres dons étaient puissants. Il pourrait faire ce qu’il voulait. Qui l’en empêcherait ? qui pourrait l’en empêcher ?

Mais la vision d’un futur glorieux pour Charles ne le voyait sur aucun trône. Il se voyait trouver les mutants, s’entraider, se comprendre, et enfin unir mutants et humains, vers une aube nouvelle de l’humanité. Le progrès, technique, social, philosophique était sans limite. L’humanité se dirigeait elle vers une version des écrits de ?? Charles voulait y croire. Il se disait souvent qu’il avait de la chance d’être né avec un incroyable pouvoir mais sans le goût de celui-ci. Il avait malgré son jeune âge suffisamment de recul sur lui-même pour le réaliser, et l’apprécier.

C’était pourquoi il se forçait à avoir la conduite la plus irréprochable possible en matière d’éthique. Il se devait d’être fidèle à cette nature bienveillante qu’il lui avait été donné, comme son don.

En revanche, pour ce qu’il ne considérait pas comme des questions fondamentales de bien et de mal, il se pouvait bien se permettre des fantaisies. Et souvent quelques bien vilaines choses… Charles sourit.

Il regarda le charmant infirmier et son sourire tomba aussitôt. Les discours sur l’éthique c’était bien deux minutes mais s’y tenir, c’était encore mieux.

Mais l’infirmier était là, tentant et ambigu, et il lui suffirait de quelques secondes…

Il ne fouillerait pas dans son esprit à la recherche de choses trop personnelles, bien sûr. Juste un indice d’un petit fond d’intérêt pour la gente masculine. Même pas pour lui. Juste s’il était intéressé de façon générale, mais pas personnelle. Comme ça il aurait le risque du rejet quand même, et ce ne serait pas totalement de la triche, si on peut dire. Juste un petit coup de pouce de la génétique. Rien de bien méchant.

Charles soupira ostensiblement, en plein combat interne, et gagna un regard par-dessus l’épaule bien bâtie du jeune infirmier. Mais il lui sembla voir à nouveau un semblant de sourire et il se décida. La vie était trop courte.

Charles posa ses doigts sur sa tempe, et plongea dans l’esprit du jeune homme.

Il chercha la zone de l’intérêt amoureux et sexuel. Doucement, sans forcer. Pas question de s’y jeter à pieds joints. Il fallait y aller en douceur. Il vit et sentit des brides d’émotions et de sensations. Des visages. Mmh. Des femmes. Mais il était toujours compliqué de démêler amour et amitié, famille et connaissances.

Mais ce n’était pas son premier essai en la question, et Charles réalisa avec honte qu’il savait quoi faire. Il chercha quelque chose de plus caché, même d’un peu interdit. Il eut des brides de choses qui paraissait très intéressantes, quand soudain son propre portrait lui sauta au visage.

Oh.

Il n’avait pas fait exprès. Non, vraiment. Mais il laissa il est vrai son esprit vagabonder quelques instants, lascivement, laissant traîner le contact un peu plus que nécessaire. Il se vit plaquer au lit d’hôpital, ses yeux encore plus bleus qu’ils ne l’étaient réellement, le fixer avec un mélange de soumission et d’insolence.

L’avantage de lire les esprits, encore plus qu’on ne pouvait le croire, et qu’en réalité, Charles sentait plus qu’il ne voyait. Ce qui rendait quasiment impossible les erreurs d’interprétation. Ce n’était pas comme voir un film défiler sous ses yeux. C’était bien plus complexe, plus profond, comme une immense bibliothèque, avec des écrans, des odeurs, des sensations.

Charles aimait son don. Quoi de plus beau, de plus fascinant qu’un esprit humain ?

En tout cas, ce charmant infirmier était donc intéressé, et en plus, il semblait aimer un poil de domination. Ce qui n’était pas ce que Charles cherchait activement, mais il devait avouer que relâcher un peu le contrôle en compagnie de ce bel allemand avait quelque chose de définitivement alléchant.

Mais alors que Charles laissait son esprit vagabonder, bien honteusement il fallait bien l’avouer, il surprit brutalement autre chose. Une sensation qu’il connaissait bien. Car en effet, tout comme lui, il cachait autre chose. Il cachait un don.

C’était un mutant.

Non seulement c’était un mutant, mais un mutant particulièrement en colère. Et merde, se dit Charles. La colère à peine contenue du jeune homme l’entoura, elle contaminait presque toutes ses pensées, toutes ses idées.

Voilà qui changeait bien des choses. Il n’avait pas croisé de mutant depuis un moment. Charles abandonna toute prudence et fouilla dans son esprit cette fois sans retenue. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Et aussi… seul. Désespérément seul. Charles sentit son cœur se serrer.

Alors Charles eut la sensation, au fond de lui, loin de son esprit, de sa logique, de sa raison, qu’il devait lui dire qui il était.

Il le devait.

Mais comment ? devait-il lui dire frontalement ? si comme la plupart d’entre eux, il ignorait l’existence des mutants, il le prendrait pour un fou à n’en pas douter. Peut-être pouvait-il parler directement dans sa tête ? c’était le moyen le plus efficace sans aucun doute. Un peu brutal, mais oui, c’était le meilleur moyen. Il ne serait sûrement pas très admiratif de savoir que Charles avait fouillé dans sa tête, pensa le jeune télépathe avec malaise, mais face à la découverte d’un des siens, il allait sûrement s’apaiser. Espérons.

Et au moment où Charles se décidait, l’infirmier se retourna.

       — Bien, tout est en ordre.

Il lui avait fallu attendre le moment où il s’était enfin décidé pour le briser dans son élan. Et pour ne rien gâcher, le jeune infirmier ajouta :

       — Tu peux partir.

Et sur ce, il partit lui-même.

Était-ce l’imagination de Charles, ou il traînait des pieds ? il fallait le retenir tant qu’il était encore dans son champ de vision. Il n’avait qu’à l’interpeller. Un mot, et c’était bon…

Mais Charles, encore plus indécis qu’avant de fouiller sans grande honte l’esprit d’un inconnu, hésita, hésita, et enfin de compte, l’infirmier quitta le couloir, et sa vue.

 

Et probablement la vie de Charles.

 

 

 

 

 

_ Le petit post-scriptum de l’auteur : _

(*) _La commission Wolfden ? qu’est-ce à dire que ceci ?_

_1957 : The Wolfenden Committee publishes a report, recommending that ‘homosexual behaviour between consenting adults in private should no longer be a criminal offence’. Supporters of this recommendation include the then Archbishop of Canterbury, Dr Geoffrey Fisher, and the British Medical Association.  Despite this, the recommendations are rejected by the government._

Et la traduction qui va bien pour les quiches en anglais (on juge pas au fond) :

_1957 : La Commission Wolfden publie un rapport recommandant que « le comportement homosexuel entre adultes consentants dans un cadre privé ne devrait plus être une infraction ». Les supporters de cette recommandation comprennent alors l’Archevêque de Canterbury, le Docteur Geoffrey Fisher, et l’Association Britannique de Médecine. Malgré tout, les recommandations furent rejetées par le gouvernement._

_Source :_ [ _https://www.stonewall.org.uk/about-us/key-dates-lesbian-gay-bi-and-trans-equality_ ](https://www.stonewall.org.uk/about-us/key-dates-lesbian-gay-bi-and-trans-equality)


End file.
